


Never Again

by MelyndaR



Series: Never Say Never Trilogy [2]
Category: American Girls: Samantha - Various Authors, Samantha - An American Girl Holiday (2004)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in my Never Say Never trilogy. Delaware 1925: SEQUEL TO NEVER. one-shot. A little piece of fluff I thought up about Samantha and Eddie's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

June 2, 1925

Kent County, Delaware

 

“Wretched boy!” Samantha Ryland heard the shriek of her ten year old, Lydia, before she saw her.

She looked over at her husband, knowing full well what was wrong. Every spring, when the Rylands went to their vacation home, the neighbor boy, Robert Martin, saw fit to start Lydia’s vacation off with a trick which she was certain to not appreciate.

“What is it this time, Lyddie?” Eddie asked, pulling his daughter into his lap, even if she was too old.

“He put salt in mine and Uncle Gard’s ice cream!”

Samantha felt her eyes widen. She looked at her uncle standing in the doorway for confirmation. He nodded.

“I hate him!” Lydia shrieked. “He’s a mean, awful boy, and I won’t say another word to him ever again! I’ll never forgive him.”

“That was very mean of him, wasn’t it, Lyddie?” Eddie asked. “What you need to do is go make more, that’s all.”

“I’ll do it so he can see, and know he won’t get a drop of it.” Lydia decided, squirming off of her father’s lap and running out of the room.

Samantha widened her eyes innocently and couldn’t help but ask Eddie, “That was a very nasty thing for that Robert to do, don’t you think, darling?”

Eddie smiled. “I do. She seemed more upset than usual this time. Do you really think she’ll never speak to him again?”

Uncle Gard laughed from where he had stayed in the doorway. “I seem to remember another ten year old swearing to me that she would never forgive the neighbor boy for such a trick. Do you Sam?”

“Yes. Oh, I was awfully childish, wasn’t I?”

“Mother and daughter are much alike.” Uncle Gard replied. “I daresay that boy will come calling on your Lydia one day.”

“Really?” Samantha asked.

“Really.” Eddie answered.

“It’s not really ‘never again.’” Uncle Gard observed. “It’s ‘never’ all over again.”

“You think so?” Samantha asked.

“I can guarantee it.” Came her uncle’s reply. “I’d better go help Lydia with the ice cream.”


End file.
